


Once Upon A Time

by ThePunkiest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a prince stumbles into your forest home, hell bent on fleeing from his birthright and an impending war, the little turd has the gall to ask if he can stay with you.</p><p>You just want to live your life in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dafuq are YOU?

The woods were particularly lovely today. You stepped carefully through the forest, placing your feet between the broken branches of the forest floor and the wildflowers dotting the vivid grass. “Ah…” You sighed, as you breathed in deeply, relishing the fresh air that accompanied a walk through the woods. You had stepped out of your cottage to gather some fruits that grew unrestrainedly deep into the forest canopy, high above your head. You took the trip into the canopy once a month, gathering exactly what you needed and nothing else. And each month, you passed the great cliffs that overlooked two marvelous kingdoms. You knew, from the time that you were young, that two different species of people lived in the kingdoms: Humans and Monsters. You walked silently through the grass, nearly to the cliffs. As you passed them, you sat the basket onto the soft grass and followed suite, looking beyond to the rest of the thick forest, the plains, and finally, to the castles. You were human, yes, but had never visited the castle town of your birth. Soon after you were born, your parents whisked you away to the safety of the Uair-òir Forest, never to be heard from, or seen, again. You gazed at the distant, glittering towers far beyond your reach. “Maybe, one day…” You said to yourself, dreamily. You had wanted to visit them when you were young, of course, but you had grown out of that want once you had reached puberty; after all there had to be a reason as to why Mother and Father left. You looked down at your feet and began playing with the soft bed of clovers you had sunk down in. You searched through the tiny luckless clovers, stalling for time. It wasn’t as if you _didn’t like_ going up into the canopy; it was just that you came home with more splinters you always anticipated. You looked up and surveyed the castles for one last time. And with a wistful sigh, you stood back up, and made your way back into the dense woods.

Slowly, you climbed the trees, basket wrapped around your waist. “Ah, yes…” You murmured to yourself as you viewed the fruits in front of you, “Princeberries, Lumibaie, Faye’s Fruit…” You gently twisted each of the berries from their stocks and dropped them one by one into your basket, making sure not to bruise them. When your basket was full and heavy with fruit, you hastily made your way back down to the ground. As you gently touched the forest floor once again, you only had a few moments to slip on your shoes, when a strange sound echoed through the canopy. Slightly frightened, you looked around, searching for the source of the noises. The sounds echoes throughout the forest, bounding from tree to tree, making it difficult to pin down which way they were coming from. Finally, the noises became louder to the east, and you quickly ducked behind a tree to hide from whatever was making the crashing sound.

You only had to wait a few moments until the sight of a lifetime greeted you.

Your eyes widened.

Your face flushed.

You couldn’t believe your senses.

It was a _man._


	2. Dafuq are you so Tall for, boi?

Although he _was_ strangely dressed.

From behind your tree, you watched him lead his horse through the thick forest. His face was covered with a thick scarf, though it was musty and humid, and he walked with a strange limp; despite your senses, you glanced down to his feet, to find one of his legs bleeding. You covered your hand and gasped, careful not to alert him to your presence. The horse’s ears twitched at the sound, though the man hadn’t seemed to have noticed. He kept stumbling through the trees, searching for a break in the monotony of forestry. He groaned deeply when his foot hit a rock and he doubled over in pain. His horse gave a lurch on the reigns and the leather straps slipped from his gloved fingers. His horse did not run, however, and nudged his rider with its nose. “I’m fine, Fleur,” hissed the rider, his voice gravelly with pain. You flinched, the anguish in his voice palpable, but remained hidden. You weren’t sure if you should warn him that the end of the forest came with a hidden cliff.

You weren’t sure if he would hurt you or not.

The man reached up and grasped his horse’s reigns once more, and began to limp forward. He did not take three paces when his boot caught a root and he fell face first into the rich earth of the forest floor. You made a face. That _had_ to hurt.

The poor fool needed help.

You took a deep breath and inwardly made a face at yourself. _This_ was going to be a gongshow. “Oh, no, now you’ve done it!” You said as you rushed from the cover of a thick tree trunk and to the poor man still laying in the dirt. “Hrrrmph?” Was his only reply, and he didn’t try to move a muscle as you fussed over him. “Oh, get up, will you?” You groaned as you hefted one of his muscled arms over your shoulder and tugged. The man did nothing to help you. Frustrated, you let his arm slip from your shoulders to tge forest floor and crossed your arms, scowling at him. “Mfufufu!” The man chuckled from the ground, his face still planted squarely in the dirt. You growled and jabbed him in the side with your pointed shoes, making him flinch. “Grah-! Okay, okay!” Groaned the stranger as he lifted himself into a sitting position, “I’m up! Just don’t kick me!” The scarf that was securely wrapped around his face muffled his voice, and you had to strain your ears to hear his words clearly. From the cracks in his scarf, you saw his eyes narrow at you. “Wait, what’s a human doing in here?” He grumbled, and pushed himself to his feet.

Whoa. The “man” was nine feet tall.

How the fuck did you miss _that?_


End file.
